galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlestar Victorious (Series)
Battlestar Victorious is a work of fan fiction written by Wes Imlay. It currently spans three volumes as well as a prequel story. Synopsis The story of BSG-66 begins with secret weapons tests on the decommissioned Battlestars'' Athena'' and Ares. However, before the tests can begin Rear Admiral Scott Tolan receives word that the Cylons have attacked. This message is later followed by a message from Admiral Peter Corman ordering Tolan to hold his battle group back from the fighting and get the two decommissioned battlestars ready for war. Volume One: ‘Those Left Behind’, The first volume deals with the immediate aftermath of the Cylon attack on the Twelve Colonies. Instead of going into battle right away, Tolan splits his three battlestars up in order to undertake rescue and salvage operations. The most ambitious is the recovery and salvage of the Battlestar Atlantia from the orbit of Virgon. Knowing that Commander Adama and the Galactica have survived, Tolan begins the process of chasing the Galactica in order to reunite with that is presumed to be the only other surviving unit of the Colonial Fleet. Volume One ends with the discovery of the pirate group known as the Eastern Alliance. Volume Two: ‘Rescue Dawn’ Originally entitled ‘The Return Home’, dealt with BSG-66’s return to the Colonies to come to the aid of the prisoners being kept on the moon of Ostarsis. This required coordinating the Alliance and attempting to navigate the political minefield associated with such a move. More rescue and salvage operations are undertaken, resulting in survivors being rescued and a large armada of civilian and military vessels being discovered. Volume Three: ’ Honor and Duty’, This volume is currently a work in progress and will deal with the attempt to rescue the prisoners being kept on Ostarsis. Colonial Fleet Vessels: Battlestar Victorious (BS-66) An Illustrious-class vessel, the Victorious is an improved-Mercury type battlestar. All the lessons learned from the first wave of Mercury-class battlestars have been incorporated into the Illustrious-class. Victorious was under construction six years before the Fall of the Colonies, but construction was suspended. The Victorious would not be completed until four years later. Battlestar Sphix The Sphinx is a Valkyrie-class battlestar, and was under the command of Commander Tyrone Carter in the events of Volume One. In the Second Battle of Cosmora in Volume Two the Sphinx is hit by a Cylon raider doing a suicide dive. The explosion and subsequent fires nearly destroy the battlestar and kill a large number of its crew. Currently the Sphinx is out of commission, a decision on its fate has yet to be decided. Battlestar Helios The Helios is a Mercury –class battlestar, and is under the command of Commander (later Rear Admiral) Naomi Sakura. Sakura was the XO until Commander Gates died of a sudden heart attack. With the weapons tests coming up Tolan decided best to promote Sakura to Commander and find a replacement XO, which came in the form of Colonel Jorge Cordova formerly of the battlestar Asgard. Battlestar Athena The Athena is a sister ship of the Galactica, and a veteran of the Cylon War. Along with Galactica and Columbia, Athena took part in Operation Raptor Talon and was present during the last action of the Cylon War. Eventually the veteran battlestar was decommissioned and sent to the Reserve Fleet, serving as a source of spare parts for the Galactica. Battlestar Ares The Ares is a Mercury-class battlestar, and was the other ship selected for the weapons tests. The Ares was a victim of the Sagittaron Liberation Army, an undercover agent of the terrorist group detonated a bomb in the main engine room that crippled the battlestar. The damage was deemed too expensive to repair, and the Ares was decommissioned to the Reserve Fleet. Even for the weapons tests, it was necessary to take the engineering plant out of the battlestar Medusa, which in the process of being scrapped, in order to allow the Ares to jump to what would have been its final destination if the Cylons had not attacked. Civilian Fleet (page under development) Main Characters Rear-Admiral Scott Tolan Commander Bridget Woods Emily Tolan Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Fan Series